This application relates to a connector for systems which must be maintained in as aseptic a condition as possible, while preferably providing a capability for repeated connection and disconnection.
For example, in the technique of continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD), the patient has a surgically implanted catheter which communicates between the peritoneal cavity and the exterior of the abdomen. Peritoneal dialysis solution is passed into the peritoneal cavity where it dwells for a predetermined period of time. Dialysis of urea and other toxins takes place during this dwell period between the solution and the blood passing through blood vessels in the peritoneum. The peritoneum is the lining of the peritoneal cavity. Thereafter, this peritoneal dialysis solution is drained from the peritoneal cavity via the implanted catheter carrying with it the dialyzed products (urea and other toxins). Fresh dialysis solution is passed into the peritoneal cavity, and this process of infusion and drainage is repeated several times daily, usually four.
In accordance with this invention, it is contemplated to utilize a connector system in which the connecting elements of the system may be exposed to ultraviolet radiation after the connection has been made, while they are still isolated from the remainder of the flow path to the peritoneal cavity. Accordingly, by the ultraviolet treatment, reliable microbial kill of the newly formed connection between a peritoneal dialysis solution container and the peritoneal cavity can be made.
A difficulty arises in that many conventional plastic materials are not suitable for use in making connectors which are capable of both transmitting ultraviolet radiation to an acceptable degree into the interior of each connector, and also withstanding the damaging effects of intense ultraviolet radiation without exhibiting a significant deterioration in physical properties, and ultraviolet transmission characteristics.
For example, in Barrington U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,508, it is suggested to use a medical connector for blood processing utilizing polychlorotrifluoroethylene, followed by sterilization of the connector with ultraviolet radiation. However, fluorinated materials such as this, while exhibiting good transmission of ultraviolet radiation and stability, are drastically more expensive than nonfluorinated, olefin-based polymers.
However, nonfluorinated, olefin-based polymers generally deteriorate readily under irradiation by ultraviolet light.
Furthermore, some common stabilizing materials which are used with olefin-based polymers turn out to be opaque to ultraviolet radiation in the antimicrobial wavelength of between 220 to 300 nanometers, and thus may not be used.
In accordance with this invention, an ultraviolet-irradiatable connector member is disclosed for any desired use, being made of a generally fluorine-free, polyolefin type material which exhibits acceptable transparency to the desired antimicrobial ultraviolet radiation, and at the same time exhibits adequate stability to permit repeated ultraviolet irradiation of connectors made out of such materials.